


III.

by IfIWouldDoThat



Series: Rilke Adventskalender [3]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Deutsch | German, Fee!Schiller, Kobold!Heine, Supernatural - Freeform, kobold
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/pseuds/IfIWouldDoThat
Summary: Einen Maitag mit dir beisammen sein,und selbander verloren ziehndurch der Blüten duftqualmende Flammenreihnzu der Laube von weißem Jasmin.Und von dorten hinaus in den Maiblust schaun,jeder Wunsch in der Seele so still ...Und ein Glück sich mitten in Mailust baun,ein großes, – das ists, was ich will ...





	III.

Schon Anfang Sommer saß Heinrich Heine einsam und alleine, -oh! Das reimte sich! Heinrich riss den Bleistift, den er immer bei sich trug aus der Brusttasche seines Hemdes und kritzelte hastig ein paar Zeilen auf ein abgenutztes Stück Papier. Sein Kopf wollte gar nicht mehr aufhören Zeilen zusammenzusetzen, dranzuhängen und umzuschreiben. Einmal. Schmerzte es ihm sogar tief in seiner Brust weil ihn die Schönheit seiner eigenen Worte so tief ergriff. Dann kam ein Stopp in seinem Schreibfluss und er packte alles wieder weg den Vers verfluchend, an dem er hängen geblieben war. Es war wirklich Anfang Sommer und Heinrich saß einsam und alleine in einem der öffentlichen Gärten der Stat. Um ihn herum strahlte der weiße Jasmin, man hätte meinen können es wäre Winter. Manchmal fiel eine Blüte zu Boden und Heinrich schaute ihr zu, wie sie abwärts trudelte. Wie eine Schneeflocke. Die Reinheit des Anblicks, des Schauspiels gar, ließ ihn lächeln. Aber es war dieser Moment in dem er eine Sehnsucht verspürte, die er nicht erklären konnte, als wäre seine Seele nicht zufrieden mit dem Jasmin und den Blumen und dem flüchtigen Glück, welches er eben noch verspürt hatte. Als wolle seine Seele, dass dieses Glück ewig anhielte. Und obwohl er wusste, dass er das Glück nicht schätzen könnte, würde es ewig anhalten, so konnte er doch nicht anders als unglücklich zu sein bei diesem Gedanken. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als hier ein zuhause zu finden, hier sein Glück zu bauen. Inmitten von all den bunten Blüten, all dem was die Natur nur bieten konnte. Familie. Ein so einfaches Wort, aber dennoch so kraftvoll, dass Heinrich sich nach vorne beugen musste und seinen Kopf zwischen die Knie klemmen musste. So blieb er für ein paar Minuten, um die aufkommenden Tränen zu bekämpfen.

Plötzlich erfüllte der Klang eines überirdischen Glockenspiels seine Ohren. Die wehmütige Melodie zog an seinem Herzen und er presste seine Hand gegen seine Brust wie um sein wild klopfendes Herz festzuhalten. Es war als würde die Musik sein Ich der Realität entreißen, so furchtbar schön war sie. Heinrichs Atem wurde kürzer du ein entrücktes Lachen entfuhr ihm wie ein Hauch. Der dunkle Ton von Flöten mischte sich darunter und zerfloss in den hellen Glockentönen. Heinrich grabschte mit zitternden Fingern nach seiner Brust. Er wollte sie aufreißen, so sehr verzehrte es ihn nach etwas, was er nicht bestimmen konnte. Er keuchte auf, schluchzte. Ein Fauchen wie ein Sturm um ihn kreischte. Heinrich konnte fast nicht ausmachen, was er hörte, aber es war ein gellender Schrei, der sich in seine Ohren bohrte und in sein Gehirn eindrang. Und tief in sich wusste er, dass er ihr gehörte. Der Natur. Es hallte und vibrierte zwischen seinen Rippen. Es riss ihn von innen nach außen auf.

Dann war alles schlagartig vorbei und er fand, dass er wieder Herr seiner Sinne war. Seine Augen konnten wieder sehen, in seinen Ohren war das Echo verhallt, in seinen Fingern stach es nicht mehr wie Nadeln und tief in seinem Inneren verklang der letzte Schmerz. Das Sehnen war verschwunden. Das einzige was übrig blieb war eine tiefsitzende Zufriedenheit, wie er sie noch nie zuvor verspürt hatte. Eine kleine Flamme brannte warm in ihm und liebkoste seinen Geist. Heinrich lächelte.

Unangenehm spannte sich seine Haut um seine Zähne und verwirrt fasste er sich an seine Lippen. Er schreckte zurück als er eine ledrige Oberfläche ertastete. Dann befühlte er sein gesamtes Gesicht. Mit Entsetzen musste er feststellen, dass alles falsch war! Seine Nase war zu kurz, seine Augen zu eng, sein Kiefer zu streng. Fast hätte er sich an die Brusttasche gegriffen, als ihm dieser Reim einfiel, bemerkte aber, dass er keine Kleidung mehr trug. Mit Verwirrung stellte er die Änderungen an seinem ganze Körper fest und eine Betrachtung der Landschaft um ihn herum zeigte, dass er auch sehr geschrumpft war. Alles ragte über ihn hinaus und er konnte nicht anders als alles zu bestaunen. Es fühlte sich gut an, so klein zu sein im Gegensatz zu dieser gewaltigen Natur. So wie es immer hätte sein sollen.

Mit dem Kopf im Nacken starrte er an den hellblauen Himmel, der so weit weg war, so ungreifbar. Und eine Jasminblüte löste sich und trudelte über ihm zu Boden. Sie wirkte wie ein riesiger Schirm, der sich langsam zur Erde senkte und hin und wieder einen unberechenbaren Schlenker zur Seite machte, dann wieder auf ihre ursprüngliche Bahn zurücktanzte. Heinrich musste einen Satz nach hinten machen, damit sich die Blüte, dort wo er gestanden hatte, sanft auf den Boden setzen konnte.

Er war so befreit von allem, dass er gar nicht merkte, dass jemand hinter ihm stand.

„Du bist ein Kobold.“

Heinrich wirbelte herum und dort vor ihm stand eine Fee. Eine männliche Fee, dessen Flügel irritiert flatterten.

„Ah.“

Die Fee verschränkte die Arme und sagte: „Dir hier ein Glück bauen, ja? Das wolltest du doch.“

Heinrich nickte und lächelte. Die Flamme in seiner Brust loderte auf und das Lächeln wurde zum Grinsen.

„In der Natur zuhause.“, murmelte er, „Das ist es was ich will.“

Dann streckte er die Hand aus und hielt sie der Fee hin, diese nahm widerwillig an.

„Heinrich Heine.“

„Friedrich. Friedrich Schiller.“, antwortete die Fee.


End file.
